


Thanako’s Dr̖̹e̻͓ą͎̤͙m͉͉̩͈͡

by Drixitan



Category: Sound Horizon
Genre: Death Implied, Gen, I mean we are talking about thanatos of course we are talking about death???, Thanako's brother mention, idk man (i refuse to use tags properly)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9363857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drixitan/pseuds/Drixitan
Summary: When the girl tries to sleep, but the ticking clock don't let her....





	

**Author's Note:**

> I ask for stories request and “Thanako finally getting some sleep“ was it....
> 
> 1st english is not my 1st language, sorry about that, but thanks to my friend who made a revision of this :*!!
> 
> 2nd I'm using "spanish formatting": aka: dialog are like this: -Hello! I'm not ready to show my bad writing to the world.-

 

 

The sound of the grandfather clock marking 12 o’clock wakes her up.  
She sat on her bed and glanced through the windows. It was a clear night, no stars were visible, a gentle wind moved the curtains.

-It’s nothing… I should sleep…  
She repeated to herself, while knowing that it wasn’t something that simple. She leaned back on her pillow closed her eyes, letting her reticent self fall into a dream guided by the whispering wind.  
  
  
The cherry blossom scatters their petals on her scenery, she glances through the windows, a smile on her face.  
-Brother can we go to see the flowers together?

The sound of the grandfather clock marking 12 o’clock, she can’t sleep.  
She wanders in her room, the creaking of the wooden floor only reminds her that she is alone. The dim lamplight only draws shadows as she walks in circles repeating to herself.  
-It’s just the wind…  


The cry of the cicada in the morning, a repeating scenery, the rays of the sun gently touch her pale skin.  
-Brother can you hear them sing? With who do you think they are talking?  
  
The sound of the grandfather clock marking 12 o’clock, she refuses to sleep.  
She embraces herself to keep from screaming, trying to protect herself from her surroundings. Darkness covered the room, the gentle whisper of the wind sent a shiver on her spine.  
-I’m alone, I’m alone…  
She [ _lies_ ] to herself. Feeling watched, feeling his whispering on the wind, she can’t convince herself to sleep and only falls into it out of lack of strength to fight against it.

  
The withering of nature covers her scenery, she glances through the windows, her eyes seem tired.  
-Will you let me wither too brother?  
  
The sound of the grandfather clock marking 12 o’clock, she can’t tell what is reality and what is fantasy. The clock marks the rhythm like a heart beating, slow and quiet.  
She [ _lives_ ] in a nightmare.  
-Will you let me escape?  
-I know you are there watching… [ ** _Thanatos_** ]  
The bells of the clock keep marking the time that never ends.  
The nightmare that never ends.  
She keeps dreaming of death.  
She keeps dreaming of her death.  
-I’m scared of dying… but… Why I am alive?

   
The silent snow covers her scenery like a white canvas, she has no strength to glance over it.  
-Brother, we will be together forever, right?  
  
The sound of the grandfather clock marking 12 o’clock, the bell only makes her more anxious. In the never ending night, she prays for an end.  
Her unconscious awakens.  
-Are you struggling? Are you in pain?  
-Let’s put an [ _end_ ] to this.  
She suggests.  
She awaits but her night never ends.  
-I want to escape… Why you don’t let me escape?… [ ** _Thanatos_** ]  
She laughs on the darkness and transforms into a cry.  
-Are you crying?  
-Please let this end… [ ** _Thanatos_** ]  
-I just want to [S̤̮͕͇͙ͅĻ͍Ę͚̖̹̜E̝̘̥̜͞P͔̖̟̭̰]  
She cries to herself trapped on this nightmare of [ _living_ ]. A path proceeding to death that refuses to end and keeps giving her fantasies [ _Nightmares_ ].  
-I know you are watching… [ ** _Thanatos_** ]  
  
  
Whispers cover her ears.  
-It’s just the wind.  
She [ _lies_ ] to herself.  
  
Shadows embrace her body.  
-I’m alone.  
She [ _lies_ ] to herself  
  
She feels a stare.  
-[ _Nobody_ ] is watching.  
She [ _lies_ ] to herself

The clock stops.  
-It was time…  
She _lies_ down [ _asleep_ ]  
  
The wind stops whispering as a carriage moves away the scenery…


End file.
